fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Horā Seizonsha
Summary Horā Seizonsha ('''ホラー生存者)' is the main protagonist of the horror series, Awake. He is a detective who is investigating an abandoned town where murders and strange sightings have been reported by those that cross by and have encountered them. He is accompanied by his assistants, Hōrō Yūrei '(放浪幽霊) and Hokkyokusei Sanada '''(北極星眞田'). ' Background Horā lived a normal childhood, raised only by his mother due to his father's death the day after he was born. Growing up, Horā questioned his mother constantly about his father, being told that he would return one day each and every time. Eventually, Horā's inquiring nature developed his love for investigation. Thus, beginning his dreams as a detective. Joining the police force, Horā spent three years as an officer before given the opportunity to join the private company, POLARIS. After joining, Horā was met with many reports of a nearby town in his area that was said to be "cursed". Skeptical about this theory, Horā was sent to check anyways. This is where Horā would meet the unfortunate events that will occur, taking on to endure them as he ventures deeper into the case. Personality Horā is very laid-back and friendly towards all he encounters, however, Horā can be over-protective, as he displays it to his assistant, Hokkyokusei. Though, Horā can be stubborn at times, he is courageous and quick-witted when it comes to drastic situations. He deeply cares for Hokkyokusei and Hōrō, willing to go through the dangers of the abandoned town of Shozuku to rescue them. He also displays great bravery and leadership, hence why he is the leader of the three. Power and Stats Tier : 10-A | 9-B ' '''Name : '''Horā Seizonsha (Means "Horror Survivor".) '''Gender : '''Male '''Origin : '''Awake '''Age : '''29 '''Classification : '''Human '''Attack Potency : Athlete Level '(Training in the police force and POLARIS increases his normal capabilities. Can sprint for very long periods of time and very far distances without tiring.) | 'Wall Level '(Able to hold himself against FEARs which are equivalent to spiritual vampires.) 'Range : '''Normal human range, several meters with firearms. '''Speed : Peak Human '| 'Subsonic+ '(Able to keep up with FEARs. Capable of fighting Wendigo.) 'Durability : Peak Human Level | Wall Level '(Survived being slammed into a building by a speeding car. Survived a slash by a Wendigo.) '''Stamina : '''Extremely high. (Ran the length of a marathon without tiring out.) '''Lifting Strength : Athletic Human Striking Strength : Class H | Class KJ (Punched a stone wall and made it fall over.) Standard Equipment : '''MK23 SOCOM | '''Spiritual Cross (This can be used as a sword as long as Horā has holy water in his inventory. It consumes holy water while allowing him to kill spiritual beings, such as poltergeists. It can also effect physical beings, which burns them with intense heat.) | Flashlight (Military grade flashlight attached to the shoulder.) | Flares. (Can carry five.) | Survival Knife (15 inch serrated dagger.) | Grenades. (Three standard smoke. Five high explosive. Four incendiary. Two EMP. Kept in separate pocket slots to prevent enemies from pulling their pins during close combat.) | Codec Earpiece. (EMP resistant radio system that is connected to the agent's ear. It is not visible because of it's small size. Allows for two way communication between agent and headquarters.) Intelligence : 'Trained police officer and member of POLARIS. Extremely witty and observant. Very strategic, able to trick even spiritual beings. He can sneak into highly guarded areas without being detected by both soldiers and machines alike. Able to outsmart and outstealth his superiors, to the point of which they did not notice he was on their necks with knives. Is also able to adapt very well with his surroundings, using the most unexpected materials as weapons. Can come up to ten or more different ways on how to kill something with any item, proven when he did it with a fork, a jacket and a pillow case. '''Weakness : '''None notable. Powers and Abilities - Enhanced Condition * Ranged Weapon Proficiency * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Stealth Tactics Notable Attacks/Techniques '''Trigger Happy ': Allows Horā to fire his weapon at a faster pace and reload at faster speeds for a brief period of time. 'Quick Time : '''Horā is able to increase his perceptive speed and fight at faster speeds for a short period of time. '''Drawing Board : '''Horā can use his instincts to tell him where to go. A white line draws itself along the correct path for a brief moment before vanishing. Other '''Notable Victories : ' Leon S Kennedy 'Notable Losses : ' 'Inconclusive Matches : ' '''Key : Prior To Case (PTC) | Case Initiation (CI) Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Hunters Category:Knife Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users